


Language of Love

by SakumiYukime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Shiro and Pidge are mentioned, Sign Language, my beautiful sons being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumiYukime/pseuds/SakumiYukime
Summary: On his way home from college, Keith regularly meets a cute with dazzling blue eyes waiting at the bus stop by himself.  But one day, something unexpected happens that will change his life forever.





	Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortaf/gifts).



Fall.

The warm colors of the falling leaves painted the road Keith was taking to the bus stop, filling his path in a mixture of reds, oranges, yellows and soft greens that linked together in an explosion of hues that overflowed all his senses.

Another day of college had ended and thankfully the weekend was just around the corner. Keith was definitely needing a break. His projects and assignments had piled up for weeks, forcing him to stay awake on nights and nights to no end which resulted in nothing more than a tired, grumpy looking Keith. 

And he really needed a break.

The problem wasn't the lack of sleep, really. Keith would've probably stayed awake for most of the night, anyway. Texting or skyping with Pidge, or, in case she was busy, we would’ve just stayed up, scrolling through his social media, listening to music or reading a book.

Because, Keith simply loved staying up late, especially during this time of the year.

He loved how the days weren't too hot, but still warm enough for him to use his t-shirt and jacket without ending up sweating or freezing cold. Same thing for his fingerless gloves.

He loved how the night came to overcome the excessive light of the sun sooner, gifting him with the dazzling masterpiece of stars that he knew and loved since he could remember...

He loved the colors that painted the dusky skies after the sun had set or the endless parks on his way home from college.

He loved the sounds of the leaves under his feet and the smell of roasted chestnuts that Shiro always loved to buy when they were younger.

He just loved Fall and everything there was to it.

Keith leaned against the side of the bus stop while he waited for the same bus he caught every day to get home. His violet eyes followed the masses of people that busily passed in front of him. He rarely talked to anyone on his way home, preferring to listen to music on his wireless earbuds, that were easily hidden under his black haired mullet.

Even tho Keith rarely greeted anyone, he would normally offer a smile or a nod to a couple of familiar faces he met most of the days. Those friendly faces included a blue eyed guy that should be around his age and always made sure to greet Keith his a beautiful grin.

He normally saw him on the same bus stop every day and assumed he was from the same university since he seemed to be a student. Blue and violet eyes met more than a couple of times, exchanging the silent greeting regularly.

But on that day, instead of the usual greeting, Keith was surprised when the other teen’s hands started to move when their eyes meet.

He easily understood what was happening, and removing his earbud, Keith offered apologetically, “I’m sorry. I can’t read sign langu-”

“Oh my god!” The cute boy in front of him turned impossibly red. His left hand rose to his mouth, conveniently hiding most of his burning cheeks.

Keith smiled in confusion, pouting while he waited for an explanation.

“I’m such an idiot! I thought you were deaf!” He was waving his arms nervously in front of Keith as he tried to offer an explanation. The black haired boy tried to muffled out a laugh and keep his face serious when the owner of the dazzling blue eyes preceded, “I’ve tried to talk to you a couple of time while waiting for the bus, but you never answered so I just assumed…” He looked away like the soft trail of crimson burned redder in his cheeks.

The blue eyes came to meet the violet ones again almost shyly, “So I tried to learn some sign language so I could speak with you…” His voice was barely above a whisper, but Keith had heard him just fine.

He couldn't hold his laughter any longer, bursting out and slightly startling the other teen. He did not intend to offend the other boy by laughing at what he had said, but the way those gorgeous blue eyes wavered insecurely made Keith get a grip of himself, “Wow. I never thought I was worth learning sign language to talk to…” He teased slightly, offering his best smile in a silent apology for laughing. The other boy seemed to relax at his words, and soon, Keith was being blessed by one of the most beautiful grins he had ever seen.

“Dude… I’m so sorry,” he said, still ridiculously embarrassed, “How can I possibly make it up to you for this mess?”

Keith laughed slightly.

There was no need for that guy to apologize when undoubtedly Keith had been the rude one for never releasing that the boy had tried to talk to him. He was the genuine idiot of this story.

Still, no one had ever tried so hard just to talk to him, and that made his stomach twist stupidly and his throat grow dry.

“Well, I guess you could accompany me for a drink for starters?” His pale hand went to his head, rubbing the back of his mullet uncomfortably, “Or a coffee, maybe?” Blue eyes looked at him in surprise, slightly widen while the boy's soft lips softly parted.

Keith smiled, the soft teasing tone of his voice barely noticeable, “I’d love to learn more about the guy that learned sign language for someone that can’t even read it!”

The brown haired boy blushed at the comment but accepted the invitation nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Late for Bibs birthday ^^'  
> Based on this [post](https://www.facebook.com/TheLastThing99/photos/a.173928232706388.35008.173926809373197/1503679999731198/?type=3&theater&ifg=1)


End file.
